


Air's Out (Asking For Help)

by MoonlightIcarus



Series: Bobby Tries New Things [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Bobby Singer's House, Body Hair, Bottom Bobby Singer, Clothed Sex, Denial, Dry Humping, Facial Hair, Fluff, Groping, Jock Straps, M/M, Sweat, Top Crowley (Supernatural), Underwear Kink, Voyeurism, hot bear on bear action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: Bobby's air goes out...in June, and he is too stubborn to call a mechanic as he tries to fix it himself. Crowley is polite enough to keep him company





	1. Waking up

They were woken up in the middle of the night by the sound of the air conditioner coming to a halt. It was June now and that could only lead to bad things with the air out.

"Balls," Even after just a few seconds he could already feel the hot humid air seeping into the room.

Crowley pulled him back down lying next to him and moving against his side. "Don't worry love I've got it handled." He snapped and when it didn't work he snapped again. Still no sound was heard and there was no indication the air conditioner was fixed.

"It won't work I demon and magic proofed my AC." He pushed his hands against his face marveling at his own stupidity.

"Why on Earth would would you do that?"

"A while back I was in a paranoid frenzy so I carved sigils into the fans and motor. I kept thinking someone would try to take control of it and burn me alive in my own home." He was trying in vain to ignore the approaching heat and on coming mockery from the king of hell. "It wasn't my proudest moment."

"How?" Crowley sounded confused.

"What do you mean, how?" Turning his head he was greeted by wide curious eyes.

"I meant how did you manage to carve sigils into metal and and how were you thorough enough to get every moving part?" He seriously asking. "I'm sure that by tomorrow I'll be pissed off at you for this, but as it stands I'm amazed you did it at all."

"I had to go in through the closet in the kitchen where the unit is and I took the vent off in the living room to get the other end. It was too much work for something that was actually pointless." He was starting to sweat and it was still the middle of the night how was he going to survive the sizzling day heat tomorrow would bring?

"What's done is done. We can call a repairman tomorrow and hope he doesn't notice all the carvings on the motor. Try to sleep as best you can." He rolled over facing away from Robert. He loved the man but even a demon could only take so much heat, and he didn't need the living furnace that was Robert Singer adding to that.

Bobby turned around to face his back as spoke, "I don't need a repairman I can fix it myself."

"Sure you can." He knew this could only get worse the longer it went on.

....

Bobby woke up drenched in sweat and he could feel how his back was peeling away from his sheets. He felt even more disgusted with himself than he did most mornings. He was alone in his bedroom which was fine as he was happy Crowley didn't get to see him struggle to untangle him self from the sticky sheets. 

He made his way to the bathroom and was relieved to place his feet on the cool, smooth tiled floor. It was a nice change from his bedroom carpet that seemed to grasp onto his feet with every step. Bobby went to the sink and turned the faucet on to start drinking, not caring how it tasted or how he looked bent over at the awkward angle. He only cared about drinking something to replace all the water he lost throughout the night. 

He pulled back to turn the faucet off and brush the excess water from his face even when most of it got stuck in his beard or clinged at his nose ring that he physically couldn't remove because of demon shenanigans. He went over to his shower and turned the water to be cool without it being too cold at the beginning. He lowered the jockstrap he'd been sleeping in (he and Crowley had taken to just sleeping in jockstraps ever since their weekend in Scotland. They both loved the maximum amount of skin to skin contact it allowed them and it covered just enough that Bobby could still feel modest and go without shame. Crowley often slept in one just so he could press his bulge into Bobby's skin or between the cheeks of his ass without receiving threats of castration) and then moved to step under the cool spray. He liberally used body wash and shampoo to clean up the grime he had accumulated through the night, taking special attention to wash the prince Albert and nipple rings that he got along with his septum piercing. He teased and tugged on them a little but soon realized he couldn't stand under the cool spray all day. Besides he could always have sex with Crowley once he had fixed the air conditioner.

Bobby turned off the water and could already feel the heat on his skin. He went to pull the fluffy towel (Crowley had replaced all his towels with much nicer ones and he wasn't going to complain) off the rack to start drying himself off. He tried to pat himself down instead of rubbing the towel against his skin to avoid friction and to stop himself from accidentally teasing the piercings. Taking his first steps into the bedroom was brutal. It already felt so much hotter than his bathroom but if he didn't fix his air conditioner no one would. The towel was tossed in the general direction of his hamper and he made his way over to the dresser. Standing there he began to contemplate getting full dressed. Even if he just wore shorts and a tee shirt that would still make the day so much worse to bare. He opened his top drawer and looked to see if he could get away with just underwear today.

He saw boxers, briefs, jockstraps, speedos, and athletic and dress socks to choose from. He finally settled on a jockstrap. It was fine if he showed off some extra skin because he seriously doubted anyone else would suddenly want to come over today. He ended up settling on a blue one with white bands and white trim around the pouch and a crude picture of a pig nose at the front. This one would sit low on his hips and be very fitted to his cock, from past experience he knew most of his bush would be out in the open, and the sides of his balls would be out if he moved just right, but that was nothing compared to how you could clearly see the outline of his prince Albert on the front of it. This really pushed the line of minimal coverage but he knew he would be sweating down there so he wanted to get as much airflow as he could without just letting his dick flop around, and teasing/tormenting Crowley was always a nice bonus. He was so enticed by it that he didn't even care that he would get his entire torso covered in dust from the air vent when he cleaned it. 

He finally stepped into the jockstrap and pulled it up over his hairy legs. Once it was in place over his groin he went to check that nothing would fall out. He shook himself back and forth a little and was eternally thankful Crowley wasn't here to see it. Ultimately he was good to go, while his balls were visible if he spread his legs or moved the pouch to the side it was still tight enough to secure them and make sure they weren't going anywhere. There was one slight issue though, with such a snug pouch he could feel every single movement right at the head of his dick when the prince Albert moved. The little balls on the end of the opening were even clearly visible at the end of it. While he could always change into something less fitted that would just be more fabric to sweat under and he didn't want to think about all the sweat that would gather there over the course or the day.

With his nerves finally settled he went to exit his bedroom to go greet Crowley for breakfast


	2. The walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby needs to get his tools

The sputtering of the ancient blender was the only sound in the old house when Bobby made it to the bottom of the stairs. There was no dull buzz of the AC as it blasted away against the southern heat nor any wind against the walls since they were stuck in the doldrums of summer. All that mother nature would provide was hot humid air that dragged you down as you plodded along through these month of the year. The stillness was palpable and suffocating in the house. Even the old living room ceiling fan did nothing to cool down the room, simply just blowing warm air from one place to a other. 

Bobby trudged to the kitchen and hoped he was fortunate enough for Crowley to have made him some masterful breakfast fit for ancient lords and ladies. When he instead saw as he entered the kitchen were barren counter tops and an empty table. Crowley stood with his back to the hunter as he was doing something with the blender. Bobby had no idea what it was because there was a bare torso in the way. Actually that torso was not the only thing bare. The king of hell stood in the room with what Bobby could only assume was a jockstrap on. He had a clear view of how the red straps and thick red waistband framed the ass of the man currently too occupied to even notice his existence.

Soon enough the blender was silenced and a loud Klunk sound could be heard as it was removed from its base. The contents were then poured into one of the few glasses in the house not made for liquor or coffee. As Crowley turned around to face the hunter Bobby noticed the snarl etched across that face as well as the droplets of sweat forming along his forehead just waiting to fall down. His eyes were temporally blinded by Crowley's golden nose ring made to match his own, which led his eyes to those nipple rings sticking out of those perfect rosy little buds. Eventually he saw the glass in Crowley's right hand. It had a purple speckled concoction filling it almost to the brim, it must have been exceedingly thick as it never moved with a single step Crowley took. 

Once they stood face to face only two feet apart the glass was thrust in his direction. Bobby didn't take it at first instead choosing to look down at it as if to examine it for any potential dangers. While his eyes were downcast they came upon the red pouch at the front of Crowley's jockstrap. Even with its generous size it still appeared as if it was barely containing the demon. The way in which it was stretched and pulled meant that even just standing still part of those large balls could be viewed from the side and his matching prince Albert was poking against the fabric.

The drink was again thrust in his direction and this time he took it when it was offered to him. Even when it was in his hand he still stared into the glass as if he could guess some spell put into it based on look alone.

"Stop staring at it as if it were poisoned. It's a blueberry and raspberry smoothie. I had to use the fruit I take with my tea and use that ancient blender of your's to make you breakfast because it's too hot to use the stove or the oven." His words were all clipped and short as he spoke. It was only just past eight in the morning and already he was short tempered and quick to anger. It seemed very unlikely he would last the day if it continued on like this.

"Thanks." He brought the glass to his lips and tentatively took a sit, even though Crowley loved him he didn't want to chance things when the demon was ready to blow at any second. After the initial fear of death left him he was able to take in the taste of his drink. It was almost sickeningly sweet against his tongue and the blender had failed to crush up a few chunks if the ice but ultimately that was his fault since he never replaced his blender even after having it for fifteen years. 

He pulled the glass away from his lips to address his fuming lover. "If you are already sick of the heat why not just head to hell. I'm sure it still miserable there but in the way that you enjoy." His attempt at humor at least changed Crowley's expression form a snarl to a judgmental grimace. Satisfied with the small excuse for success he went back to sipping at his drink. It was certainly an interesting way to have breakfast. Two minimally dressed parties standing across from one another in a kitchen as one of them let their eyes bore into the soul of the other.

"You know, that's what I should do. I need to catch up on torturing souls and collecting on deals. One lackey even behooves me to go out and start making more deals. Honestly, I had entirely planned on giving you your breakfast and then retreating to hell while you were left to stew in this heat and your own misery. Of course nothing can be that simple so a wrench was thrown into my plans midway through. That wrench happens to be your appearance because as much as I despise this heatwave and your own foolish determination to solve the issue to yourself I am a weak man. I am a easily tempted creature who is unable to turn away from the promise of witnessing you going around all day dress in only a tight little jockstrap as your body is slowly covered in sweat and you dishevel yourself." His words became harsher and deeper as he went on in his tirade. His intention made fully clear to stand by as an observer who would judge him for every mistake he made and offer no aid in his struggle.

The rant left Bobby flustered yet somehow also managed to reassure him. He now knew that he wouldn't be suffering the day alone in his too silent home. The glass was now empty in his hand and he moved past the demon to pace it in the sink. After quickly rinsing it he turned around and found the demon had not stepped away from his earlier position simply moved on the spot to face him with the same disappointed expression and posture.

Deciding to avoid a confrontation for the time he went over towards the living room and into the connected garage to search for his tools. He went over every shelf and open space but it became increasingly more difficult when he had nothing to protect himself from any stray object that could be sticking out. He looked again and then yet again moving slower with each attempt to make sure there wasn't any chance he overlooked them. The specific set if tools he needed weren't in his garage which meant they could only be in one other place...the storage shed that was all the way across the scrap yard. Avoiding goinging outside was his top priority, right after fixing the air. Leaving the house wasn't really an option because of how he was dressed and the dangers of heat from the sun beating directly against his skin.

Circumventing shoes and clothes to stay cool were a must so he would have to ask Crowley for his help. The demon was currently standing at the door to the garage watching him while he was looking for his tools. It was inevitable he would need the demons assistance.

"Hey, so the tools I need aren't here so could you get them for me or take me there so I can grab 'em and start fixing the AC." He was trying to be simple and to the point with his request.

"No." There wasn't even a moment of contemplation before he answered back. Bobby tried to muster up a look of pitifulness and was shocked to find a pair of blue and white flip flops next to his feet. They matched his jockstrap perfectly and he was dreading the implications. "I won't do your work for you bit I'll at least help you get there without burning your feet."

Bobby was taking in the meaning behind the words. Crowley expected him to walk all the way across the property in just a jockstrap and flip flops and then make the same trip back all while the sun was out and beating down. He would have to be a complete fool to fall for it.

"Of course if you would rather not I can get a trained technician over here to do the work for us." He was teasing and not being the least bit subtle.

Bobby knew the insult was made to goad him into action so it was even sadder than he fell for it and slipped his feet into the sandals. He made a slight detour to go pick up a trucker hat that suspiciously matched the rest of his "ensemble" and then started over towards the back door of the house. 

When he pushed the door open and was greeted by the wind he was stopped by more than just the sudden increase in temperature and humidity. It was the realization of actually going out of the house looking like this. He had previously gone out outside of the house in a jockstrap but that time it had only been for a moment on his front porch and he still had a flannel over his shoulders back then. This time he would be out there for at least a fourth minute walk round trip and he would have nothing to hide himself should someone stumble onto his property. Anyone would be able to pull in and then have a perfect view of his hairy ass or the outline of his dick and prince Albert. He would have no protection against monsters that came there seeking vengeance on him.

But then he was reminded to the taunting voice of Crowley offering to call someone to do his job for him. He readjusted the brim of his hat over his eyes and finally crossed the threshold to go outside. The porch and steps were easy but stepping onto the gravel and dirt was the real challenge. He was able to do it and took his first steps on his journey of humiliation.

He was walking at a slow controlled pace to the shed. While walking slowly would make him take longer it also quieted the slap of the flip flops as they hit the ground and peeled off it again. Each time he heard that sound it felt like a target was being painted on his back and the slower pace made it less noticeable.

Eventually he noticed the sound of another set of flip flops smacking against the ground. He stopped and turned to find Crowley about fifteen feet away with a large red umbrella protecting him from the sun. He would have loved to fight and argue and complain here but he could already feel the effects of the sun on him and it would be best if he avoided it as much as he could, so he turned back around and kept his same slow pace to the shed.

....

It would have been nice to go and be productive in Hell but he certainly wasn't bored with his current activities. Once Bobby had gotten a little ways into the yard he followed him out. He made himself his own flip flops and an umbrella, They were both the exact same red as his jockstrap. He maintained the short distance between them so he could enjoy the sight in front of him.

That nice hairy arse jiggling and bouncing with each step he took. The way the slight pigament of his skin stood out even better against the white he wore and he was starting to turn a little pink against the sun. It was a shame the lovely tones would still be broken up by tan lines but Crowley couldn't have everything he even wanted.

Now that he thought about it he was starting to feel a little burn on himself. It was what he expected since the umbrella only protected his neck and shoulder since that was where he was worried about the most. Some color on the back and legs would be nice and even if he burned he could just heal himself.

Now Robert had stopped and turned around and Crowley stopped too. He only glanced at him for a second before continuing at his slow pace. It had been fifteen minutes and they were only about halfway there so Crowley more than approved of the slower speed, it gave him more chances to stare and snap scandalous pictures for his own private collection. The sway of those arms and the rock of those shoulders, the way Robert would turn his head to the side and give him a perfect profile view, it was making his cock hard. The strain in the jockstrap made him all the more aware of the tugs against his prince Albert as his bulge swayed side to side with his steps.

The body in front of him was starting to sweat profusely. At one point Robert pulled off his hat to fan himself with it and Crowley saw how all the hair that had been underneath that hat was completely soaked and dripping down to his neck. He watched the water cascade down onto his shoulders and down his back. The water made his skin gleam and the thick patches of hair were sticking to his skin. Letting his eyes wander farther down to the jockstrap. Already the bands were getting damp from all the excess moisture and it somehow managed to hug against that body even better than before. He loved how the way the hair on that arse seemed to be directing his eyes right to that crack that had no doubt accumulated an excessive amount of water. Every so often he could see a drop fall from between those plump thighs or slide down the center of those legs in a thick swath. Crowley could only imagine how he must have looked from the front. Those dark red nipples surrounded by honey brown hair and speared through with silver rings. The way his beard would be sopping wet and let water drip slowly down this throat onto his skin. How the stomach would be a mess of hair being pushed in every direction all clinging to his skin. He was sure that Robert's bush would have puffed up a good bit from the humidity to be frazzled and out of control. It would be so (For lack of a better term) bushy and messy. And the thought of that jockstrap was almost too much for him to bare. His bollocks must have been absolutely dripping by this point soaking the fabric clean through and giving him a perfect outline of that cock even when covered up.

"Fuck!" Bobby had nearly screamed the exclamation in his frustration.

Crowley sped up his pace and came to stand next to the hunter. He saw him eyeing the little lock in his hand. They had come all the way out here and didn't even have the lock to get in. Crowley was a demon but it would have been overkill to make the man walk all the way back to look for a key so instead he pulled one out of nowhere and handed it to him.

"Here love."

"Thanks," he said it gruffly as he took the key from Crowley.

"Of course." He placed a hand on Robert's back and started rubbing it as his hand made it's way down. When he reached that arse he took the liberty of stroking and squeezing each cheek twice before slipping his finger between them and rubbing around in the damp moisture there. He loved the way his fingers were slowly soaked and how easy it was to ruck up all the hair in there. One finger then began to move back and forth over that hole, just lazily rubbing against it and feeling the occasional twitch and quiver it gave off.

"Could you get off me so I could fucking finish this already?" Bobby had been so distracted by the touching that he couldn't get the key into the lock.

"Sorry I suppose I got a little bit carried away there." He had moved to stand about three feet directly behind Bobby who had moved into a squat to get a better angle. Crowley then brought up his phone and took more than a dozen pictures from various angles. A few from behind, the some from below is ass, over the shoulder and on both sides of his abdomen. He even managed to get one from in from of Bobby and in a show of talent he took one from below his cock yet still kept his entire torso in the frame. Once he was satisfied he had enough pictures be backed away.

Bobby had finally managed to get the key in and stood back up.


	3. What happens in the shed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby finds his tools but then they get distracted.

The shed creaked even though there was no wind to move it. It seemed to sway to and fro of its own accord. Once inside the pair saw it in its state of disarray. Random items that seemed too important to throw away but not nice enough to be kept in the house had been left to gather dust and cobwebs. At first the only light was the sunlight filtering in from behind them and through windows set up near the top of the shed. A light switch was flicked and the dull hum of fluorescent lights could now be heard from above. The newly added light did nothing to help the appearance of it all. Most metal items had started to patina and rust in the old shed and wood cold be seen visibly rotting in one corner. Nothing in particular seemed especially unstable but this wasn't somewhere to temp fate by sticking around for too long.

Bobby stepped forward to begin his search. The shack consisted of one large room with a large round table and shelves along every wall that stopped just below the windows. Crowley had moved in behind him and closed the door partially. He got rid of his umbrella and returned to his self assigned mission of starring at Bobby. 

Bobby chose to start with the large table in the center of the room. He didn't see the black toolbox that he knew they were in so he leaned over the table and reached into the center to brush the tarp over to the side. The click of a camera taking a photo was easily heard over the dull ambient noises filling the area. Crowley had also done it outside and Bobby was willing to bet he had done it at least a few times on the trek over but now wasn't the time for a speech about privacy. The table had been thoroughly checked and it was obvious the toolbox wasn't there, so he went onto the shelves along the left wall. Squelching sounds could be heard with each step he took. The shed may have been less humid than outside but the metal walls made it significantly hotter than outside and he began to even sweat more. He was aware of every drop that fell across his skin. The way his beard had become completely soaked and was dripping form multiple places as well as how all the sweat on his stomach fell down and was starting to make the pouch of his jockstrap chafe into his skin. When he moved a hand down to it he could feel how the fabric was completely immersed in sweat. There wasn't a single dry patch on it and then Bobby's thoughts drifted behind him to his ass. When he took his next step toward the shelf he felt how all the water that had gathered on his ass was starting to flow down from between his inner thighs. The concept alone was obscene where his legs slowly became soaked from the sweat of his balls and ass.

His mind drifted further back to Crowley and the way his massive dick and balls bust be struggling in the heat. Every tiny little ridge and crevice must have been drowning in this heat and those legs must have gotten burned from the walk here. The idea of blushing pink skin under that fine black hair was all the incentive he needed to turn around.

He turned to find Crowley leaning agains the door to the shed palming at his dick through the wet fabric. His head was tilted back in a silent moan. He moved the empty hand up to his chest to start occasionally tugging on one of his nipple rings. He had his eyes closed with his head thrown back and failed to notice Bobby openly stairing at the display in front of him. 

The constant stream of sensual touches throughout the day had him too rilled up to ignore it anymore. He went to walk away from the shelf and stalked over to the silent figure. Even the squelches and squeaks of his were shoes not enough to snap Crowley out of his daze. The hunter now stood almost touching that perspiring body. 

He was unable to see this outside so he took the image of that sweat soaked body in. The usually messy hair was slicked back and plastered to that skill and his beard seemed to hug his face except for where it was ruffled under the septum ring. The trails if water continued down that neck and disappeared in the swath of hair covering that furry chest. The dark hair spiraled around those nipples and he saw how the one was swollen and agitated from Crowley's constant attention. Its opposite sat that with the gold ring through it gently sliding back and worth with his panted breaths. Below his chest the hair on his stomach was just as soaked but it appeared to perfectly flow downward straight to his crotch before getting lost under the thick band of the jockstrap set high on his hips. The tip of the prince albert was poking out past where Crowley was passionately palming at himself. Bobby reached down and gently tugged on one of the metal balls he could see hanging off the head. "Ooooooh!" Crowley had moved his head back and had finally opened his eyes to find the other man standing on front of him with a hand extended just enough to grasp at the piercing. He could see an uncharacteristically malicious smirk take over that sweating face.

"Hey." He shoved his hands into that nice black beard and brought their mouths together in a sloppy open kiss. The kiss was salty from their sweat and Bobby could even feel how some perspiration that was stuck in Crowley's beard would run down his hands and arms, resulting a disheveled tangled up mess that he took pride in. When Crowley recovered from his shock he started to recuperate and moved his hands up to the little silver rings on Bobby's nipples. Each tug and push was rewarded as Bobby would stop for just a second to moan or whimper. Bobby was pushing the demon up against the now closed door and he slotted a leg between those thighs to get some good friction on that obscene bulge. Each time his nipple rings were pulled too tightly he would push against him extra hard to make sure he was agitating that prince Albert he had come to adore. Eventually he slid his hands up into that hair to wrap around the dripping stands so he could brush their mouths even closer. When they were pressed together like this they had to angle their heads more to keep their septum rings from catching on each other. What this did instead was let the rings drag over the thick facial hair and let it pull on them gently, adding a unique sensations to the make our session. Crowley was certain that if his jockstrap wasn't already sopping wet there would be a large spot on the front from where his cock was dripping. He could have gotten off on just this but he wanted something more. Not penetration just yet (it was much too dirty to risk it) but something that would still allow him to enjoy all of Robert. "Robert move over to the table I have a great idea." He was out of breath and full of anticipation for his new plan. When Robert pulled back he wiped the extra sweat from his face so he could open his eyes. When he finally looked into Crowley's blown black pupils he was sure this would be all kinds of fun. He made his was over to the table and found two spots on it where he could plant his hands to support himself. He then parted his legs wide open and pressed his dick right into the edge of the table. Currently he was only leaning over the table while he put his weight into his arms as opposed to how he usually ended up laying over tables when they fucked. Crowley was quick to snap another picture when he came up behind him. He molded himself to that fine back and hooked one arm under each of Bobby's armpits before he crossed them and clamped his hands down onto those shoulders. Both arms were now in an X pattern across that chest and fell right on top of those sensitive nubs just as he planned. He moved to rest his cheek between those shoulder blades so that Robery would have to feel each and every scrape of it against his skin. His clothed cock and balls were resting perfectly between those fine arsecheeks that Crowley adored. They were surrounding him in a perfect pressure and it was so damp that it would feel fucking amazing. He didn't even pull back just shoved Robert and himself into the table. "Yes." He let out a long moan from the sudden contact. When Crowley relaxed and pulled back (without pulling his cock out from between the cheeks of that perfect rump) they could both feel pressure on their nipple piercings. Bobby's felt it when Crowley flexed and relaxed his arms and Crowley felt his as they got caught on the the hair that canvased that muscular back. He pushed in again but he held himself there so that Robert's cock would be shoved right against the edge of the table. The next time he repeated it he could feel the prince Albert bump into the back of those nice plump balls and he aimed to repeat the sensation. He cuddled into Bobby's back and put more force behind each thrust. Bobby couldn't even move to get himself off as he was attacked at the brutal pace. He was too close for how little time they'd been at it. It probably had something to do with the fact that he had either been fully hard or at least semi hard ever since he woke up this morning. Not to mention the jockstrap, his half hearted attempt to jerk off in the shower, and Crowley's appearance and constant touches weren't helping matters. "Fuck, more." His voice sounded trashed already. Crowley had pulled against his nipples again and it was amazing and horrible at the same time. The pleasure that coursed through his whole body from the little contact was electrifying but he wished he could get at least a hand on his dick. The pressure from getting fucked into the table was good but he didn't know if it would be enough. He got his answer soon after that when Crowley picked up his pace and the table nicked his prince Albert. "Yes." It was just a short moan followed by a long drawn out sigh as he felt his balls empty into the waiting fabric of his jockstrap. The tight pressure against him and the soaked fabric made it all the better. Crowley landed one last harsh thrust and finally finished while nestled against his prize. They both waited while their heartbeats slowed. They stayed in that position, Bobby didn't even try to move his arms too in shock by what they had just done in his storage shed. He would have liked to stay like that for a little while longer but it was slowly getting hotter as the sun continued to rise higher into the sky. "Crowley get off me before I'm cooked alive," he shoved his shoulders back and moved to stand, this then forced Crowley to let go and step back. When they turned to face each other Bobby could feel the cum moving around inside his jockstrap. He could have dealt with the sweat because at the very least it would seep through to drain out and was relatively thin. His cum conversely was thick and sticky and it would just stick there inside of the pouch until it hardened and made a mess of his hair. He looked up to see the disheveled demon. All the hair on his head and body was parted awkwardly and sticking out at odd angles. "Crowley could you get me a new jockstrap seeing as you ruined this one." It was a longshot to be sure. He knew Crowley and the demon would probably love to see him walk back to the house soaking in his fresh release, but it was at least worth a try. "Here you are." He tossed something in Bobby's direction. When he grabbed them out of the air he examined them and found they were another jockstrap in the same style as Crowley's. They had the three inch thick wait band and were solid black all over them. Turning them over revealed the twist. On the center of the waistband the word "Crowley's" was etched in a stylized font that was a shade of silver made to perfectly match his piercings. With how the band would sit on his hips it would be in the exact location for a tramp stamp.it would be embarrassing but it was better than the alternatives of walking back naked or wearing his ruined jockstrap. He set the new one down and went to lower the onces he currently had on. He kicked them over in Crowley's direction once he started to wolf whistle at him. Next he picked the new pair up off the table and stepped into them. Once they were pulled up all the way he adjusted the waistband and straps to sit right on his ass and finished by using a hand to move the pouch side to side to the make sure everything slid back to rest in the creases of his thighs. Turns out that it did fit. Perfectly. The pouch was perfectly snug against him and it was just narrow enough to cover all of him. Even the parts where the staps came and hooked on the pouch was perfectly fitted to rest right behind his balls without pinching at them. This also pushed his dick and balls up making them more pronounced. "Glad you like them love. They're specially made to fit you and only you perfectly." His eyes started taking in the look of Bobby's in his new jockstrap. "I see that they're doing there job." Bobby turned away from the predatory looks and went back to finding the tool kit he needed. It was sitting on the second shelf against the back wall and when he bend down to pick it up Crowley took the opportunity to lay a harsh smask against his ass. "Fuck," he stood back up with the toolbox in one hand as his other rubbed his ass, sure that it was going to have a mark on it now. "Could you please just stop for a little while." The only reason this was taking as long as it was is because Crowley had preferred messing with him as opposed to helping. Crowley faked being wounded but then went back to looking unamused. "Of course I'll leave you to travel in peace, but before I go." SNAP. "I'll go enjoy myself at the house." He picked up Bobby's old discarded jockstrap off the ground and then he was gone. After Crowley snapped Bobby noticed the brim of his hat change from blue to black so he took it off to look at it. The word "BITCH" was across the front in the same silvery script. "Balls." He placed it back on his head knowing it was too hot to not wear a hat and he then pushed open the door to start his journey home alone


	4. Can't win em all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby makes it back inside and tries to fix the Air Conditioner

It was cooler outside than it was in the shed but it was still hotter than it had been earlier in the day. The sun was shining right into his face no matter how he moved the brim of his hat. His skin would start to burn eventually and he could already feel his nipple piercing heat up from the sunlight. Even with all that workin against him he still walked at the same slow pace he used to get to the shed. The fear driving him was even more prevalent than before. At least on the way there he realised he had Crowley to protect him should anything go wrong but now as he walked back across the scrapyard anything could happen to him and he was virtually helpless. Skills and training could only get you so far without resources and the only resources at his disposal were a black jockstrap, a small toolbox, and some scraped cars.

Every creak of the old cars or rustle of settling gravel put him on edge. He was accustomed to having dozens of knives and guns within his reach st any given moment and to have all that stripped away leaving him like just another man wasn't helping his self image. Well just another man wasn't quite right, as most men didn't leave their house in a jockstrap to go get tools to fix the AC for their demon lover.

The house was now visible between the trees and piled up junkers. He still had about 13 minutes to walk before he got to the porch but it was so much more motivating when his goal was physically in sight. It was even more reassuring because he planned on guzzling down a gallon of water the moment he stepped inside. Between the walk there, the activities in the shed, and now the walk back he was feeling the early stages of dehydration. The black jockstrap and hat weren't helping matters, while they protected his skin from direct contact with the sun they also absorbed more heat and were making the skin underneath much hotter much faster. If he continued to sweat like he was sure this jockstrap would end up as soaked as the previous one.

The first step onto the porch felt like one of mankind's great achievements. He took the stairs two at a time, no longer caring about the sounds the flip flops made when he was this close to relief. Crossing the threshold he discarded the shoes and stepped onto the blessedly cool kitchen tiles. He was about to stick his head under the sink faucet for a drink when he saw the two pitcher on the counter. He placed the toolbox onto the counter and moved over to them.

One was filled with water and the other with lemonade and even had round sliced lemons float among the ice cubes. He took the water pitcher and filled one of the two glasses sitting next to it. He chugged all the water and then started chewing on an ice cube when he started to refill it. This was repeated twice more and when some spilled out of his mouth Bobby simply let it fall as the liquid cooled down this overheated flesh.

Finally feeling refreshed he picked up the toolbox and went into the living room. Crowley had moved one of the lightly padded wooded chair over to the side of the room and as Bobby crained his neck he saw that the vent cover was already removed.

"I took the cover off and dusted the vent so you could try and fail so that I can call a trained technician to deal with this." He stood up frok the chair and turned to face Bobby, this gave the hunter a perfect view of what the demon changed into. He wasn't sure if it was just a pair of briefs or an actually speedo, but he did know it was made of a reflective material made to sheen like gold. It sat so low on the demons hips that if it were to dip any further down you could see the root of his dick. It was gaudy, and hideous, and Bobby couldn't take his eyes off it whenever he looked at Crowley.

"Robert hurry up and get in the vent so you can try and fix this before I get a professional." 

"I am a professional so stop patronizing me." Bobby had moved to lie down on the floor so he could slide into the vent with the tools place just outside of it. The vent was very wide and short so he could hit his head, arms, and shoulder inside with room to spare but his chest wouldn't fit.

"Robert you're not a professional you're just a redneck with a toolkit and enough military experience to qualify as a mechanic." He had moved his chair down to where he could star up the length of that body on the floor. He had his legs bent like someone who intended to do a sit up but they were also spread apart at the knee and it showed off everything he had. Crowley took another picture of it (if nothing else this day at least gave him plenty of delightfully crude pictures of Robert). Eventually he grew bored of watching the eternal struggle that existed between robert and his work so he went to sit on the opposite side of the toolbox.

He sat down with his legs crossed at first, figuring he should give a little more time to try and fail fairly before he started to distract Bobby. He watched how that stomach would rise and fall at the uneven breaths driven by anger. All the skin on display was tinged pink just as expected and he was glad to know that it hadn't burned. 

Simply watching was growing tired some so he placed a hand on that stomache to start smoothing out the hair that was still messed up from their earlier fun. There was a small sound when he first made contact with the skin but there was no vocal protest so he continued. He would start right at the top of his stomache and slowly drag either his fingers down or his whole palm down the skin until he reached the waistband. He did it slowly letting the droplets of sweat be swept away by the movement as he went over the same areas again and again.

"Common sense would say that if you haven't solved the problem by now the. You won't be able to do it yourself." He stopped his hand just resting it in that navel.

"I dont care." He was equally annoyed at Crowley and the air vent.

That hand slowly began to move down. "You know we could just have sex and put the problem on someone else." He pushed his hand beneath the waistband and started to toy with the hair there. "Just us enjoying each other while we pay someone to do the dirty work for us." He scratched and twisted in the way he knew would get Robert riled up the best. He knew it was working when he saw the erection slowly forming in the fitted jockstrap.

"Ugh fine call someone to do it." Before Bobby even got his head out of the vent Crowley had already sent a message with his phone and put it away just as fast. 

Bobby scooted away to the wall next to the vent and Crowley flowed him with his hand still just above his pleasure center.

"Let's go ahead and get started." He shoved his hand down to grasp Bobby's dick at the same time he brought their mouths together. This time he got to set the pace and he wanted to draw this out for the whole of the surprise he had planned.

Not two minutes into it did they hear a knock at the door.

"Come in," Crowley called before Bobby had the chance to protest.

The door swung open and in stepped a woman in grey coveralls, "Hi I'm Daniel and I'm here about the Air Conditioning unit." She seemed entirely unfazed by the two grown men sitting on the floor arranged as they were.

Crowley had been kissing the hunter to keep him silent but he had to break it off now, "It should be in a closet in the kitchen through there." He indicated it with a tilt of his head so he wouldn't have to take those hands off his confused lover. Daniel nodded and moved as instructed.

Bobby managed to push Crowley off him for just a second, "What is th-."

"She's a demon and a trained technician. She's seen a lot so this is nothing to her. Now the fun part is that I'm going to edge you for as long as it takes her to solve our problem." Any objection Bobby had was forget when Crowley resumed his ministrations.

....

It took her 45 minutes to fix the problem and after she was done the air was blowing cooler than it had in years. It was so cool that the first night they cuddled together under the cover in their third set of jockstraps that day.


End file.
